Fire and Ice
by PinkWatchBlueShoes
Summary: Charlie is the new girl in town and has secrets of her own. Will Reid, who has a particular interest in her, find out what those secrets are? Reid/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

Chapter 1

Summary: Charlie is the new girl in town and has secrets of her own. Will Reid, who has a particular interest in her, find out what those secrets are? Reid/Oc

AN: I don't own anything but Charlie. Read and Review. =) Enjoy.

Charlie didn't see this coming. She was blind sighted completely when her dad came home with the news of a new position in his company half way across the country. Charlie felt like she'd been punched in the gut. But after awhile she became numb to the situation. She had good friends but she never let herself get too attached because something always happens to pull people apart. And this was it.

Charlie finished packing up her room with a sigh and one last at what was her room for years and left. The flight from St. Louis to Boston took only two and half hours. Charlie slept most of the time and spent the other listening to her mother talking about all that had to be done when they got there like send change of address letters to family and friends and get Charlie and her sister Anne enrolled in school blah blah blah. The drive from Boston to Ipswich was a short one. When they pulled up to a pretty good sized house right outside the town Charlie couldn't lie she was impressed. It was a two story Victorian style home. After a couple days of getting settled in, Charlie found herself enrolled at Spenser Academy. Her father worked in Boston and commuted back and forth because he said Spenser was the best. Charlie would have rather found a decent school in the city instead of this small town. Small towns are not Charlie's cup of tea. The city was way more exciting and nobody was in your business. In a small town you might as well print everything about you in the newspaper because somehow someway secrets got out whether you liked it or not. That's one thing Charlie didn't want, is people knowing things that didn't need to be shared.

Here Charlie stood in front of her full length mirror checking the damage of the dreaded school uniform. The skirt, vest and tie were not what Charlie was used to. Jeans and a t-shirt is what she found herself wearing most of the time. She tried once to go girly back home at public school but that was a disaster. From then on Charlie was more about feel than looks, despite efforts from her mother. Looking at the clock and deciding she didn't want to be late her first day of school, she headed towards the door.

"Bye Mom." She called as she grabbed her keys off the counter.

"Bye Honey! Have a great day." Was the response. Charlie rolled her eyes at her mom's ongoing and very annoying optimism.

After a few minutes of mental debate about where to park, Charlie found the main office to pick up her schedule and a welcome to Spenser meeting with the Headmaster. Charlie was in the middle of the first semester at her senior year. She was always put in advanced classes on request of her parents but never considered herself smart. B or C average were her usual grades. During her meeting with the Headmaster Charlie found out that she had the choice of having a dorm on campus and she wouldn't have to share with anyone. She would definitely look into that, she thought. Finding her way through the school, she made it to her first class, AP Literature.

Oh Goody. A mind draining class is always good in the morning, she thought sarcastically. She took a deep breath and put her game face on and walked in to the classroom the room was a lecture hall like in college. Charlie handed her teacher the note that explained who she was and why she was there. Luckily this teacher wasn't into the whole embarrass the new kid routine so he pointed to one of the only open sets near the back and Charlie happily took her seat with a meek, "thanks". Her day was fine being invisible until History. was his name.

"Charlie Jean Coleman is it?"

Charlie nodded her head knowing this was going to happened sooner or later.

Reid practically slept walked to history. He'd had a late night the night before with Candy. One of his "friends with benefits". Her real name was Barbra or something like that not that he cared enough to ask or anything. When Reid got to History he immediately put his head down trying to get a couple more minutes of rest. Then he heard Mr. Taylor talking to a girl he didn't recognize. Must be new, he thought.

"Charlie Jean Coleman is it?"

"Yes sir.", a small voice answered.

Reid lifted his head to get a better look at the girl. She was short about 5'3" or 5'4", if he had to guess. She had gorgeous long wavy dark brown hair. When she smiled to Mr. Taylor to thank him after showing her, her seat, Reid had a weird feeling in his stomach. She made her way to her seat, when she stopped to help Sarah, who dropped her papers. That's when she looked at him, he was trapped in her deep hazel eyes. Chocolate brown surrounded by beautiful green. She sat down next to Freddy Jones, the most annoying guy ever, well next to Aaron Abbott of course. Nobody could be worse than that scum bag. Something drew Reid into her, like a moth to a flame. He didn't know what the feeling was but he was sure he would find out….soon.

"Yes sir" She answered. Hopefully he wasn't going to pry any further than that.

"Well….welcome to history. I'm Mr. Taylor. You can sit hmm..next to Mr. Jones. And Ms. Coleman I hope you like it here at Spenser."

"Thank you." Charlie smiled. She liked this teacher he acted like he cared, even if he didn't he should be the drama teacher.

Charlie made her way up to the seat Mr. Taylor had assigned her when a blond dropped some of her things. Charlie bent down to help her.

"Oh my gosh I'm such a klutz. Thank you so much." She said.

"No problem. I'm the same way."

"Hi, I'm Sarah."

"Charlie."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Okay class, lets get started." Mr. Taylor called from the front of the room.

Charlie found her seat unfortunately next to Freddy. He was in her Chemistry class and she was already annoyed beyond belief. But before she sat down she caught a look at a blond staring in her general direction. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. It's just because I'm new, but damn he's gorgeous, she thought. His blond hair looked like he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were like ice, a beautiful blue. Charlie realized she had stopped breathing. She shook her head and got out her notebook and glasses. She never liked herself in her glasses but her friends back home always told her she looked like a sexy librarian. Freddy was talking to her about how to take notes or something but she was politely ignoring him. Just nodding a couple times. She then turned all her focus on the lesson.

Reid couldn't stop looking. He watched her sit down and put on her glasses. Usually Reid was a person to look at people with stereotypes. But this girl looked hot, like sexy librarian. He watched as she nodded to Freddy who was bugging her about something but she didn't tell him off like anyone else. She was polite. Whether she was listening or not. Reid finally directed his attention to Mr. Taylor's lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When class was over Charlie was putting her things away when a blond, Sarah, who she helped earlier came over.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me earlier. And to see what class you had next."

"Oh don't worry about it. Hmm let's see…Oh I have lunch period."

"Me too." Sarah smiled brightly, "Would you like to sit with me?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

As they were walking down the hall to the cafeteria Charlie was glad she finally found a normal nice person in this school. Everyone here was acting that she was here to take their valedictorian spot or something.

"So did you just move here?"

"Yeah a week or so ago, from St. Louis."

"Well I've actually only been here a couple months myself."

"Ohh." Charlie nodded her head realizing why she was so nice.

"Yeah just from Boston, but sometimes it feels like a world away."

"I know what you mean."

They made it to the cafeteria Charlie followed Sarah to her table where a few people already sitting.

"Hey guys." She got a couple hellos, and a few nods and even a kiss from one.

"This is Charlie. She just moved here from St. Louis."

She went around the table to introduce everyone. She pointed to a long haired guy who was very built.

"Pogue Perry."

Then to a dark headed guy with a great smile.

"Tyler Simms."

She gestured to the one on her left, who kissed her.

"And this is Caleb Danvers."

Charlie assumed that they were an item. There was a blond with his head down hidden behind Caleb.

"Oh and the rude blond sleeping is Reid Garwin."

He became stiff when he heard his name. Slowly he lifted his head, Charlie laughed with the others. She got a tight feeling in her stomach when she realized it was him.

Reid was almost asleep again when he heard Sarah say his name, and heard the sweetest laugh ever. He lifted his head slowly to see it belonged to the new girl, Charlie. She was even more beautiful up close, he noted.

"Me rude…never." Reid replied with a smirk.

He stood to take her hand and kissed. She was a little taken back but laughed it off.

"The pleasure is all mine, madame." He said devilishly.

"I'm sure it is." She bit back.

So, Reid thought, she's got an attitude. I like that.

"So Charlie what brings you to Ipswich?" Caleb asked as everyone got settled at the table.

"My father's job transferred him to Boston but he bought a house outside of town. He was told Spenser was the best, hence why I'm here."

"Any plans for college?" Tyler asked. Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"You sound like my parents. No I don't. I actually want to take a year off and do my own thing, maybe travel, but that idea mortifies my parents."

The rest of lunch was full of questions about Charlie and in return Charlie asked about them and Spenser. She learned about how the boys grew up together and all considered each other brothers. They were all swimmers. Most of them Harvard bound. She also met Kate, Pogue's significant other. Another nice girl like Sarah. By the end of the day Charlie just wanted to sleep. When she got home her mom and dad surprised her by already getting her a dorm room all to herself, she knew her parents must have doled out some big buck, but she was thankful. By the end the week, Charlie was moved into the dorm and had a new group of friends. Sarah, Kate, and the boys were taking her to the local bar Nicky's. Charlie hesitated at first but Sarah insisted and threatened to take drastic actions to get her there. So finally she agreed. Thankful that she could come and go as she pleased with the new accommodations, they said the school isn't strict during the weekends. Sarah was running a tad bit late to pick Charlie up. Charlie was examining herself in her mirror. She wore her favorite stain washed ripped jeans, a black ACDC baby T, with bright red Chuck Taylors. She had just a wee bit of make up on and her dark brown hair hung in loose curls halfway down her back. When Charlie decided that there was nothing left to do with her appearance Sarah showed up with Caleb in his mustang. When they got there it seemed all of Spenser was already there. Charlie took in the atmosphere she loved it. Tables were on the out skirts of the large room and dancing in the middle, pool tables and such back by the bar. She followed Caleb and Sarah towards a table that Pogue and Kate were sitting at. Everyone said their hellos while Caleb went to get everyone drinks. Charlie was a party animal but was thrilled that she didn't have to sneak around to people's houses to drink. Here in this small private school town nobody cared.

Reid had been playing pool with Tyler against some suckers from out of town, when she walked in with Caleb and Sarah. She looked good too. He checked out the jeans that showed off her assets just right and a tight t-shirt that showed an inch or so of lightly tanned skin of her stomach. Her hair was gorgeous. Reid and Tyler finished their game, took their winnings and headed to their usual table. Reid pulled up a seat between Charlie and Sarah who were in the middle of a conversation.

"Hey!" Sarah protested as Reid blocked her view but just huffed knowing he want going to move and redirected her attention to Caleb.

"Oh don't worry you weren't interrupting anything we were done anyway." Charlie said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

Reid grinned, "I wasn't."

"Obviously." Charlie took a swig of her beer.

"Might want to slow down there tiger, I would hate for you to lose control of yourself around me." He said with a wink.

"Riiight. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now if you will excuse me I need to visit the little girls room." Everyone burst out laughing at Reid being put in his place for once by a girl. Even Reid smirked at this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie headed back to the table after a quick bathroom break and a step outside for some fresh air. She stopped by the bar for another drink. She was almost to the table when a tall curly long haired guy stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey you're the new girl." He whispered in her ear.

"Hello and thanks for the update."

The group told her about this guy, Aaron, and to avoid him at all costs. He was bad news. Charlie made her way around him when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist…tight, causing her to drop her drink. Drinks must have be dropped all the time in this place because nobody even blinked.

"C'mon babe, I'm better than any of those Sons of Ipswich fags." He growled in her ear.

"Boy you really know how to talk to a girl."

"Okay smartass see if you can resist this." He then dragged her to the dance floor, turned her around to face him and proceeded to grind himself into her.

"Um No thanks." Charlie pushed him off for a second to get away but he was too quick and pulled her back in.

"Why are you fighting baby you know you want me."

"Actually you make me sick and you obviously don't understand the word no."

With this Aaron got rough and started to hurt her arms he had a tight grip on. Charlie knew if she concentrated hard enough she could throw him across the room but this was definitely a discreet place. All of a sudden Aaron was pulled off of her by a very pissed off Reid. Within seconds all four boys surrounded him and dragged him outside. Charlie, a little dazed by all the fast movement, gathered herself and headed out the door after the boys, only to find the sons squaring off against Aaron and his posse. Charlie had a bad feeling about this.

Reid stood with Tyler waiting for the pool table. He was deep in thought about her. Since meeting her he's been in a good mood the whole week, and everybody noticed. He finally had someone to joke around with and not be worried he hurt or offended her. And Reid couldn't lie she was drop dead gorgeous, not fake pretty like the girls he's used to but naturally beautiful. Thinking about her made him scan the room for her. He hadn't seen her since she left the table for the bathroom. That's when he saw her getting hit on by Aaron. Reid focused so he could see what they were saying by reading their lips. He laughed when she put him down easily. He was hoping the interaction would stop there but of course Aaron, being the prick he is, grabbed her to the dance floor. This made Reid's blood boil. How dare he touch her like that?! He'd only known her for a week but he felt a sense of duty to protect her, especially from assholes like Aaron. He lost sight of the two when people got in the way. When he got a better view he saw a sight that filled him with so much anger he was shaking. He saw Aaron dancing provocatively on her, while Charlie had a face of pain and anger. Reid tapped Tyler on the shoulder and quickly made his way over.

"Party's over dickhead." Reid growled as he ripped Aaron off of Charlie. Knowing Nicky's strict rule about fighting Reid dragged him all the way outside, quickly followed by Tyler, Pogue and Caleb, as well as Aaron's gooneys. As soon as Reid was outside he threw Aaron on the ground hard. Caleb put a firm hand on his chest to keep him under control.

"What happened?" Caleb asked while still staring at Aaron.

"She's been here not even a week and he's already trying to get in her pants!" Reid spat with hate.

"Who? Charlie?" Pogue questioned.

"What?" Charlie asked when hearing her name, who just came out the door.

Everyone turned their attention except Reid who was sending death glares at Aaron.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked Charlie with concern.

"I'm fine." Charlie said nervous with everyone looking at her.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Garwin." Aaron said redirecting everyone's attention to himself.

"You know you want a piece of that ass too. And you're just mad that I beat you to it." Reid hurled himself at Aaron. Even Caleb was having trouble holding him back.

"Okay that's enough!" Charlie yelled at the boys. Reid ceased his movements.

Charlie stormed over to Aaron. She shoved him in the chest hard.

"You have no right to talk about me like that, especially if I'm standing right here and can hear you. Dumbass! I'm usually not such a bitch to people I just met but you don't deserve any sort of respect from me or from anyone for that matter. Just because you have a dick you think you are entitled or some bullshit." Charlie was really fired up now.

"Why I oughta." Aaron interrupted her by lifting his hand to backhand her.

Charlie was faster. She swatted the hand away and proceeded to knee him in the family jewels and punched him in the face. Aaron fell the ground groaning.

"Try and get some now. Asswipe." Charlie said with a smirk.

She then walked towards the parking lot still fuming with rage leaving all the boys in the alley amazed. The only sound was Aaron coughing and cursing rolling on the ground. Reid followed her after an awkward moment. He jogged over to Charlie who was leaning against Caleb's mustang looking down at her feet. Reid stopped in front of her. Her next words surprised him.

"I'm sorry." She said not looking up.

"What for? Being fucking awesome?" This made Charlie laugh.

"You guys barely know me and I got into a situation and had to be helped. I feel like I'm a little sister or something. Annoying." Now Reid laughed at this.

"If you were that annoying we would have let Aaron have you. And trust me I definitely don't think of you as a sister." He said with his famous smirk. Charlie playfully shoved him.

"Well thank you for the help anyway."

"Which you obviously didn't need. I wonder if Aaron has gotten up yet?"

"You guys were right he's a real scumbag."

"He's so pathetic. He tries with every new girl and gets shot down every time. Kira is the only one who get near him and I wouldn't touch her with a ten feet pole. I swear its part of the intro to Spenser." He impersonated the headmaster,"Welcome to Spenser. Best on the East Coast. Oh and watch out for Aaron Abbott."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah that sounds about right."

They stared at each other for a long time trying to read each other's faces. Until finally Charlie lifted herself off of the car but did so too quickly. She got dizzy and her knees buckled underneath her. Charlie blacked out for a couple moments. Reid with his fast reflexes caught her before she hit the ground. Charlie opened her eyes to a very worried Reid.

"You okay?"

Yeah, she tried to get out but nothing came out. She was too wrapped up in his scent. Good God it was amazing. Charlie finally got control of herself and nodded yes. She pushed herself off of him.

"You sure? You don't look so good."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know what I mean. But seriously you want to get out of here?"

"That sounds great." Reid put his arm around her and led her to his car.


End file.
